Never Got Along
by n33n
Summary: LJ hatelove story with the dashing but haughty James attempts to get Lily, but they never got along, until well, Lily finally gave in to his charm. This story involves a stolen diary, deflating, jealousy, blackmail, and the obnoxious yet charming Paddy.
1. Chapter 1

**Never Got Along**

By: neen

* * *

author note: 

Set in 5th year as you might notice. It's the beginning of Lily's hate for him

My own character: Penelope Walker. She is a Gryffindor, who is also in 5th year and is basically Lily's best friend.

Yes, James has recently asked Lily out before this opening scene (the 1st time as well) and Lily refused him and gave a reason of studies being more important. Then Lily notices his personality and attitude and greatly hates it.

**Chapter One**

They never got along. Just ask any random person at Hogwarts (excluding the Slytherins, of course) about James Potter and Lily Evans and they'll respond immediately, "Hate each other." Then in an undertone, "Cute couple thought, don't you think?" In fact they were so used to Lily Evans and James Potter, they promptly ignored them as they entered yet another row.

On one particular day though, people gaped as Lily Evans stormed down the stairs. Usually they would either ignore her as they were used to her, or they would nudge the person next to him, commenting in a whisper, "Potter better watch his back." However, today Lily was so livid, no description of the anger she had could fit it. She was going to that James Potter prick and settle this. No one could steal her robes and get away with it when she was going to try to impress her crush.

Lily raged up the stairs of the boys' dormitory, her normally gorgeous green eyes blazing almost black.

"James Potter, you bloody toerag! I know you have my robes! I need them right now! We have a Hogsmeade trip today, you know!" Lily screamed with absolute fury.

A lanky, messy-haired boy scanned his hazel eyes over Lily's face, whose disheveled, flaming hair matched her now red complexion.

"Morning, Evans! What brings your joyful yell this early in the morn? Some people _do_ sleep, y'know," The boy stepped out of the boys' dormitory.

"Potter, you know good and well why I'm here!" Lily spat out angrily, her pretty face distorted with anger.

"Actually I don't Evans, so don't accuse everything on me when things go wrong for you. Have a nice day at Hogsmeade," James's smile disappeared and he went back into the dormitory in a brisk and cold manner.

Lily was left on the stairs alone and was watched intently by at least twenty pairs of eyes. Suddenly, Lily's friend, Penelope Walker entered, carrying some freshly-washed robes.

"Lily! What are you doing up there? That's the boys' dormitory! I just got our laundered robes from the house-elves. You _did _want them washed for today's trip right? Come down, Lil!" Penelope held out Lily's robes at the end of the stairs. Lily flushed at the sight of her robes. She knew that every single person in that room was staring at her.

"I can't believe it! I thought he'd stolen it! Oh, Pen! I feel bad now," Lily sighed, ignoring the faces glancing at her as she talked quietly with her friend at the bottom of the stairs.

"I think you should go and apologize to him. You really shouldn't have rushed to conclusions on him like that…and he's really not that bad once you get to know him, Lil. That's just his front. He's supposed to live up to his reputation you know," Penelope said softly.

Lily nodded, agreeing with her friend, "All right. I'll go apologize."

However, as she walked up to the door, she hesitated. She was not one to call out somebody and then apologize to them in front of so many people. She had her pride to think of. Finally, after struggling with her mind, she knocked softly. Out popped James's playful best friend, womanizer Sirius Black.

"Hello, milady! What can I do for you today? A hair brushing, perhaps?" Sirius gave a small smirk as he noticed some of Lily's hair sticking up in the back.

Lily had on a stiff, forced-smile expression on her face as she requested to see James Potter.

"Prongsie, dear! Your lover's come!" Sirius called out rather loudly, flashing Lily a smile.

Lily went red from embarrassment. There were many whispers going on downstairs in the Common Room. Great. Just great. Now people were going to think that she liked the git.

"Come to say sorry, I s'ppose?" James asked calmly, his figure leaning against the doorway. His hazel eyes bore into Lily's eyes. Even though Lily wouldn't admit it then, she thought him very fit and attractive like that.

Lily ignored his comment and sighed impatiently. "Listen, Potter, I'm sor—"

James held up his hand. "No need. You might regret it later, Evans." James had a twinkle in his eye as he shut the door in Lily's face.

Lily gaped at the door and walked back, confused. Normally the James Potter way to act would be to make her beg a while or make her agree to do something for him. But her apology had actually been refused today. Not even taken smugly. What had the world come to?

She was halfway up the stairs of the girls' dormitory when suddenly, she heard an amplified voice exploding from the middle of the Common Room.

"Ladies and gentlemen! May I have the honor of having your undivided attention?"

Lily whirled around, flying down the stairs, and squeezed between the numerous people to see what was happening. She knew that voice. It belonged to that prick. As she reached the open, her eyes got huge.

James Potter had her _diary_.

* * *

author note: 

Thank you for being such a wonderful person and reading this! Yes, I know I'm not the greatest writer, so please give reviews and constructive criticism! It doesn't really help if you write 'this story sucks.' You can write that, of course, but please add why it does, so I can improve. Thank you! The next chappie will be up soon and as always, you can make requests or send in ideas and I'll do my best to see what I can do. Oh yes, I'm not a big fan of long chapters, because I think you might get bored to death (if you aren't already) of my story. Thanks again.

Much love,

neen


	2. Chapter 2

**Never Got Along**

By: neen

* * *

author note 

Set in 5th year as you might notice. It's the beginning of Lily's hate for him

My own character: Penelope Walker. She is a Gryffindor, who is also in 5th year and is basically Lily's best friend.

Yes, James has recently asked Lily out before this opening scene (the 1st time as well) and Lily refused him and gave a reason of studies being more important. Then Lily notices his personality and attitude and greatly hates it.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

James cleared his throat, looking extremely important.

"This diary belongs to Miss Lily Evans, our fellow Gryffindor. Let me begin: September 7th. Dearest Diary, I have been working hard on my O.W.L. subjects. But lately, I have not been thinking about schoolwork that much. My mind's been up and wandering. I met a Hufflepuff today, Amos Diggory. He's very sweet and talkative, though he does strike up some boring conversations. But, he has such the dreamiest face I've ever seen. I wonder what he thinks of me? I could get lost in those gorgeous gray eyes. His lovely hair that matches him so perfectly. I'm going to start going to Quidditch games to see him, but I don't know what I will do if Hufflepuff has to play against Gryffindor. I think I shall secretly cheer for the Hufflepuffs because that Chaser—or is it Seeker?--, Potter, is such a lousy prat! The thought of him makes me want to throw up. He is the most arrogant, stupid, ugly git I've ever met in my life! I especially hate his inflated head which wobbles dangerously, might I add!" James paused. "You really think that highly of me, Evans?"

Lily was silently crying, and her frame was shaking with anger. How could he do this to her? What did she ever do to him?

The entire Common Room minus Lily, Penelope, and James was laughing at her.

"—Imagine! _Diggory_! The git has no intelligence to fill half an egg shell! Evans falling for _him_?--" the boy snorted loudly.

"—I think that Lily's been under a Love Spell or something…Diggory isn't that great—"

"--He is too! But he's definitely not as great as Sirius, that maddening sexy—"

"—I think that Sirius _and_ James are both sexy on the same level…--"

"—What about Diggory? He's not too bad—"

"—Yeah, but I still can't believe Evans fell for that bloke…so many other fish in the sea—"

James was quietly observing Lily's reaction and he walked up to her and held out her diary.

There was a tense silence as everyone shut up to see what Lily would do. Lily struggled not to explode.

She lasted exactly one minute and 38 seconds.

The slap came.

Lily snatched back her diary and snarled, "I _hate_ you, Potter! Don't let me see you ever again!" Lily now had tears openly streaming down her face as she dashed away for a place to cry.

James gingerly touched the spot where Lily had slapped him. It was warm to his touch. There was no doubt a large red handprint on his right cheek. He could've ducked or blocked it with his quick Quidditch reflexes. But he didn't. He had let a girl—Lily Evans of all girls—slap him.

"Girls," James muttered as he stormed up the stairs furiously, even though he felt slightly guilty. His conscious never had that on him before.

Sirius soon came up after James.

"Prongs, that was a sure way _not_ to get a girl. I think the girl wants to feed your insides to the Giant Squid," Sirius shook his head.

Remus came in as well, "Only if he's lucky. I think he's in for worse."

"Agreed, Moony," Sirius nodded.

"Why did I do that? Why did I embarrass her like that? In front of everybody? I _like_ her! What the bloody hell is wrong with me?" James groaned as he punched his pillow repeatedly, each blow stronger than the before.

"Er…good question. I do not know. But you better do something bloody good to win her," Sirius shrugged.

"I am _mental_!" James shouted angrily and smacked his head with his hand.

"Prongs, you're not helping much if you beat yourself up," Remus commented.

James just groaned again.

"You like Lily a lot, don't you?" Remus asked.

"Yes, of course! I thought you knew that already," James answered impatiently.

"Well, then you need to be willing to change for her. You need to show her that you're someone worth spending her precious time with," Remus continued.

"How can I change? What can I _do_?" James asked, frustrated.

"You need to get to _know_ her, Prongs. Know what her dislikes and likes are, and you'll be on top of the game," Remus advised wisely.

Suddenly James turned around, muttering, "Likes and dislikes…it must be in there!" and began digging at a corner of his bed. He clawed at his multiple sheets messily until he finally found a small pink book.

"What's that?" Sirius asked, eyeing it curiously.

"Lily's diary," James responded excitedly.

Sirius shot Remus a puzzled look. "I thought you gave it back to her out there?"

James nodded. "I did. The original. This is a copy. I stole it, trying to see if Lily commented about me anywhere in it. I even made it so that each time she updates the original, the entry will still show up in this copy. Lily's _bound_ to put in her likes and dislikes in here."

"Brilliant, Prongs!" Sirius cheered.

"Ah, well good luck, Prongs. You know that we're right behind you on this," Remus encouraged.

"And don't do anything crazy, mind you," Sirius gave James a small smile.

James, feeling confidence once more, opened Lily's diary.

* * *

author's note 

Yes, well, another chapter done. Oh, no reviews? tear Again, constructive criticism and lovely reviews please! Even just a 'keep going' will make me happy. I need to know if I should drop this story or continue it. Your thoughts, please! Thanks everyone!

Much love,

neen


	3. Chapter 3

**Never Got Along**

By: neen

* * *

author note

**Please read this before reading the story! The info might help you out a lot…and takes about one minute! **

Set in 5th year as you might notice. It's the beginning of Lily's hate for him

My own character: Penelope Walker. She is a Gryffindor, who is also in 5th year and is basically Lily's best friend.

Yes, James has recently asked Lily out before this opening scene (the 1st time as well) and Lily refused him and gave a reason of studies being more important. Then Lily notices his personality and attitude and greatly hates it.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"_Dearest Diary, I hate that prat. Today, he took this diary and read one of its entries to the entire Common Room! He basically told everyone of my crush on Amos. Ugh. I haven't even had any time to talk to Amos and see what he thinks of me! Now that prick just on and went and told everyone. Amos probably doesn't like me, even as a friend, now. Great. You do not know just how embarrassed I was, standing in front of everyone, having my diary read. He is the cruelest, lowest beastling I have ever met. I hate **it**._"

James read the latest entry and winced. Lily didn't think that he was a human being. James sighed. He didn't really blame her for it. That was an extremely low act of him today. Lily would never like him now.

"I wish he would stop acting like he's so great and all. Most of all, he's arrogant, stuck-up, annoying, and he loves being a stupid git. Why can't he just be a gentleman for once? Take a cue from Remus!" James read.

"But the question is, how do I?" James pondered, his brow furrowed, deep in thought.

"What's wrong _now_, Prongs?" Sirius asked, who had been lying in the bunk under James's.

"I don't know how to get Lily to like me…as a friend for now, of course. I have intentions of us being as more than friends, but seeing the current situation, I can't imagine going up to her, asking her out, and her accepting. It's just not going to happen. I'm aiming for friends first to gain her trust," James said in a frustrated tone.

"Ah. I think it's time to bring in the man: Moony! He'll know how to change you," Sirius grinned as he ran downstairs to get Remus who had been studying for Potions in the Common Room.

As soon as Remus entered, he smiled at James. "James Potter, you're an absolute wreck."

"Thanks for reminding me, Moony. But really, how do I become a gentleman?" James asked.

Remus became serious at once. "Well, you have to quit doing a lot of stuff."

"You mean Lily wouldn't like marijuana?" James asked grinning and seeing the faces on his friends, then hastily added, "Joking, you lot! Just joking. Of course I don't do any drugs!"

Sirius muttered to Remus, "I'm sure."

"What was that Sirius?" James asked with narrowed eyes.

Sirius shook his head. How thick James could be at times baffled him. "Listen to Moony, you prat."

"Ah, yes, Moony, as long as you don't make me quit Quidditch, anything's fine," James grinned.

Remus continued, "You shouldn't talk about how great you are at so-and-so, because it'll bug her to oblivion and she probably knows it already."

"Oh, but Moony, reinforcement never hurts anyone though!" James pouted.

"Prongs, shut the hell up. If you want Lily, you better listen to Moony!" Sirius exploded in an exasperated tone.

James grumbled. "All right, all right! Sheesh. Got your knickers up in a knot!"

"Yes, well, you need to act nicer to her. Don't tease her so much, and definitely don't prank her or embarrass her. Today's incident was a big no-no. Today was the number one thing to do in _How to Be an Arse_," Remus said with a small sigh.

"Okay, okay, I got that already," James growled.

"Compliment her, and engage her in conversation that about _her_," Remus added.

"Okay. So how about a trial session? Let's pretend that I'm Lily—angry Lily in a rage after today's thing," Sirius said.

"Potter! Get out of my sight! I hate you!" Sirius said in a high-pitched voice.

"Evans darling, I'm so incredibly sorry," James rather dully.

"Cut! Prongs, address her as Lily, not Evans darling, and put some emotion in your voice. You like Lily, right?" Remus asked.

"Yes! I already answered that, Moony! What are you trying to get at?" James exclaimed, not believing Remus had asked such an idiotic question _again_.

"Just checking, still. Okay, redo!" Remus gestured.

Sirius stomped in and said again in his affected, high voice, "Potter, you're worse than the scum under my shoes! I hope you die soon and rot in the lake!"

"Lily, I'm so terribly sorry. I don't know if you'll find it in your great heart to _ever_ forgive me. I've been such a lousy person; I _deserve_ to die! Oh, Lilykins!" James dramatically fell to floor, kneeling before a guffawing Sirius.

"Prongs!" Remus glared.

"What? Did I not put in enough emotion _again_?" James complained.

"No, Prongs! That was overboard—too much drama! Lily wouldn't like it. Keep it short, simple, and most of all, _meaningful_!" Remus explained and made them redo it.

By now, Sirius could hardly think of new insults.

"Potter! It's _you_! You bloody insert-something-here! I hate you!" Sirius said in a higher voice.

"Insert-something-here! What type of insult is that? You can't even think of anything? Pad, you complete loser!" James shook his head.

"That's not the point, Prongsie, just ignore me and practice your advances—I mean--your great feelings of remorse and regret towards Ms. Evans," said Sirius hastily.

"Fine," James said through gritted teeth.

"Lily. I know you're mad about that incident, but I want you to know that I'm truly sorry. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" James said solemnly, looking as if he was about to cry.

"Perfect! By Merlin, I think you've got it, Prongs!" Remus beamed happily.

"This is _excellent_! I think I will go apologize to Lily right now," James beamed as well.

He left the boys' dormitory grinning.

* * *

author's note

Hmm…will Lily accept his apology? What else is in store for him? Read and review please! Greatly appreciated! Thank you, all you wonderful reviewers! I love you all!

**reviewers**:

:_FaLlEn AnGeL _: Thanks for the encouragement! I love you to pieces!

:_power-of -the-lightning-bolt_ : Thanks for all the great compliments! I'm flattered that you think that way!

:_spygirl4747_ : I updated! In two days! A record, I should say…hope you enjoyed it! Hmm…good question…I don't know if I'm going to make Lily _that_ er—revengeful in this story…maybe a dose of it though…I'll save some for other stories. Let's just say that Lily gets very, very, very mad.

:_phantom radio_ : Yeah, I would have slapped James too...he's being a total arse, but I love him all the same! Haha, I'm so tacky…added a bolded sentence…maybe people will read the author note now? Thanks for the suggestion, though!

Yay! 4 reviewers! I'm so happy! Thanks you guys!

Much love,

neen


	4. Chapter 4

**Never Got Along**

By: neen

* * *

author note 

**Please read this before reading the story! The info might help you out a lot…and takes about one minute! **

Set in 5th year as you might notice. It's the beginning of Lily's hate for him

My own character: Penelope Walker. She is a Gryffindor, who is also in 5th year and is basically Lily's best friend.

Yes, James has recently asked Lily out before this opening scene (the 1st time as well) and Lily refused him and gave a reason of studies being more important. Then Lily notices his personality and attitude and greatly hates it.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Just his luck. Lily was sitting peacefully by the roaring fire in the Common Room, absorbed in reading a large volume. A strand of her wonderful red hair had escaped and James longed to tuck it behind her ear. James took a tiny step towards her. The floorboard betrayed him. It let out a rather loud creak. James inwardly groaned. Luck wasn't on his side anymore.

Lily was startled and pried her eyes from her book to look at what caused the noise. Her eyes met with James Potter's.

"You! Get away from me, Potter! I don't want to see you," Lily shouted angrily, this morning's incident replaying in her mind. Because of it, she was too embarrassed to go to Hogsmeade and meet Amos.

"Lily. Forgive me, I was being a total git. I need you to know that I'm truly sorry. You have my solemn word that I will never embarrass you again. I'll also let you do whatever you want to me as payback. Will you forgive me, Lily?" James closed his eyes, silently praying for a 'yes' from Lily.

Lily just sat there a minute, completely taken aback. She was stunned that James Potter had apologized!

Then after a moment, "_Anything_, Potter?"

"Yes, yes, anything you want!" James said eagerly.

"Are you sure now? I don't want to you do something you might regret later on…" Lily asked, her eyes dancing wildly with mischief.

"Yes, of course, Lily. You can change me into an ugly toad or something if I don't agree," James said desperately.

"All right. And as for the getting back, I want you to do whatever I tell you to do from now on," Lily gave a grin.

James's ecstatic grin faded and turned into a frown. He hadn't been expecting that. James told himself that he could take up anything Lily wanted, but definitely not all the time. "Now, Lily, be serious, that's being unfair. You can't have _possibly_ meant that!"

"I did, Potter," Lily smiled menacingly.

James gulped. Most unlike him. "All right, whatever you say."

"For starters, apologize to Snape," Lily said calmly, fidgeting as she fought back from openly laughing.

"Do _what_!" James yelled. "_Snivellus_! You must be _joking_! You know I hate the bloody git!"

Lily just brandished her wand dangerously. "Maybe a huge wart on your forehead would do you some good in your decision."

"Fine," James sighed, defeated.

Lily looked somewhat surprised at James's answer. She did not expect him to agree so soon and look so..._weak_.

"How was your Hogsmeade trip?" Lily asked acidly, trying to stop her conscious from telling her that she felt guilty. She couldn't believe he did that to her and had had fun with his friends at Hogsmeade without a worry in the world. There was a flash of rage inside of her.

"Actually," James said coolly, "I was here with my friends all day, trying to think of what to say to you. Good day, Lily." He turned and left her alone, making her feel quite stupid for yet again rushing to conclusions on him. She thought she had him figured out as another stupid prat trying to ruin her life. She was so wrong. He always surprised her. James had that effect on her.

"Stupid git," Lily muttered. In frustration, she slammed her book that she was enjoying shut. There was no use concentrating on reading when that arse was on her mind.

The next morning at breakfast, the headmaster, Dumbledore, stood up to announce news.

"Fifth years! I know we should have gone through the Heads and Prefects, but the professors and I have decided to give you a treat—a ball to help relieve stress of your O.W.L. year. Only 5th years are invited, but other grades may come as dates of the invited 5th years. This ball will take place in one week on Sunday, October 2nd," Dumbledore said with a smile.

There was immediately a rush of excited whispers.

Lily just sat there, looking extremely glum, since she knew that Amos would never ask her to the dance.

There was a light tap on her shoulder. "Could it be Amos?" Lily thought happily and turned her head.

It was James Potter. Sirius was behind him, looking oddly innocent.

"I apologized. He didn't take it too well," James said in a low voice. His cheek had a bleeding gash on it.

"Did you hex him back?" Lily demanded.

"Er—no. Well, not really," James said uncomfortably.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked.

"Well, _I _didn't hex him. Pad—Sirius couldn't help it though," James said sheepishly as Sirius began whistling rather loudly.

Lily sighed. "Oh well. At least you tried."

"Anything else you want me to do?" James asked, bracing himself for the worst.

"Um, no, not at the moment. I'll think of something later," Lily said in a tired tone. She was disappointed that James wasn't Amos.

"Er—Lily. Would you—ah, let's see, wouldyouliketogototheballwithme?" James said rather fast. (yes, I know, horrible—taking out of GoF, sorry!)

"Come again?" Lily asked, even though she heard.

"Would you like to go with the ball to me?" James asked nervously, mixing words up.

Lily noticed and laughed. She caught herself in the middle of it. Her expression soon darkened. "Well, it's not like Amos is going to ask me, now is he?"

James ducked his head down.

"Well..._well,_ no," Lily said quite simply after thinking 'hard' and left the table.

James stared after her, clearly disappointed.

Sirius came up from behind him and clamped a hand on James's shoulder and sighed, " 'At least you tried,' mate."

* * *

author's note 

I hope you all are happy—two chapters in a day! Yes, a record, I know. I'm going to be a bit busy the next two days, so expect a chapter later in the week. Thanks!

yes, yes, I know, everyone's going to scream at me for making Lily say no…but I think that their relationship should be stronger before Lily actually agrees to go with James. Who knows? But maybe a dance…? Hmm…ideas appreciated! Read and review! Thanks so much!

Much love,

neen

**reviewers:**

: _phantom radio _: I'm so glad you came back! You put this story down to be alerted? You put this down in your _favs_? I'm touched! tear

Haha, actually _I _was running out of ideas, so I decided that Sirius would be a bit witty. Hope I succeeded! Yeah, I think Remus is the most sensible of all of them…haha, agreed. But I still think Sirius is the sexiest! Hell, **all** of them (minus Peter..ugh!) are sexy!


	5. Chapter 5

**

* * *

Never Got Along **

By: neen

* * *

author note 

**Please read this before reading the story! The info might help you out a lot…and takes about one minute! **

Set in 5th year as you might notice. It's the beginning of Lily's hate for him

My own character: Penelope Walker. She is a Gryffindor, who is also in 5th year and is basically Lily's best friend.

Yes, James has recently asked Lily out before this opening scene (the 1st time as well) and Lily refused him and gave a reason of studies being more important. Then Lily notices his personality and attitude and greatly hates it.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Lily groaned. A group of girls were sitting in the Common Room, looking at various fashion magazines and cooing over what they were going to wear to the ball.

"—I think red's your color—"

"—Oh _no_, definitely not red! You must be _joking_! Turquoise, I think—"

"—I think my gown's going to be a venus cut, with lots of jewels—"

"—No, frills and laces are fashionable at the moment—"

"—Yes, yes, jewels are too old-fashioned—"

Lily sniffed. The ball was still two days away. She had heard enough of it and since she didn't have a date, she wasn't exactly thrilled about it.

"It's your fault you don't have a date! James asked you, _very nicely_, might I add, and you refused!" Penelope snapped as Lily began to complain about the woes of being dateless.

"Who would want to go with Potter?" Lily retorted back. She had come to Penelope for support, not to be chided at.

Penelope flipped through a fashion magazine, trying to choose her own style and sighed impatiently, "Over half the school's girls, in case you haven't noticed. It's not like he looks like a mutant or something."

Lily ignored her comments and said rather childishly, "Hmpth. I don't really care. We can go there dateless then."

Penelope turned pink, keeping her head low. "_You_ can go dateless," she muttered.

"What? _You_ got a date?" Lily looked surprised.

"What? So someone can't fancy me? Is that what you're saying?" Penelope asked, glowering.

"No, no, Penny, you took me wrong. I meant that I was just surprised that someone asked you," Lily said quickly and immediately smacked herself mentally. She had said the wrong words again.

"Are you saying that I'm ugly or something? People shouldn't like me?" Penelope was almost in tears.

"No, it's just that—erm—you haven't really told me of anyone fancying you lately," Lily said, feeling quite small.

"Well, someone does! At least _I_ have a _date_!" Penelope glared at her before swiping her fashion magazine and storming out into the Common Room.

Lily sighed. Things couldn't get any worse.

She plopped down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. Penelope was right, of course. She _could _have gotten a date, but she refused. She had been hoping that Amos Diggory might ask her, but Potter ruined it. Yes, it all went back to James Potter. _He_ made her not have a date. _He_ made her fight with her best friend. _He_ ruined her life. Lily pushed away the thought that even without Potter's prodding, Amos wouldn't have asked her, considering that he was going out with a gorgeous Ravenclaw. Lily sighed again. Her temper cooled down. Okay, so maybe it wasn't completely Potter's fault.

Lily went downstairs to apologize to Penelope.

"Pen? I'm sorry," Lily said softly after she dragged her out of the circle of fashion.

Penelope just sat there, a frown still on her face. It twitched slightly. It finally broke into a smile.

"It's okay, Lil. I know I'm not a boy magnet, so I don't really blame you for acting that way," Penelope said.

"So, who's this date?" Lily grinned.

Penelope dropped her voice down to a minimum. She muttered something that Lily could not make out.

"Who?" Lily asked.

"Remus," Penelope whispered.

"That's wonderful! So, are you two…?" Lily prompted.

Penelope blushed. "Yes. We are."

"So, have you picked out a dress style or anything?" Lily asked, pretending to care.

"No, not really. What do you think my colors are?" Penelope asked.

"Brown hair, brown eyes—a true brunette. I think that you should definitely go with red. A really pretty bold red too. I think I saw something you might like at a Hogsmeade shop. It's a good thing we have a trip tomorrow. I'll take you to the shop and we can try on some gowns," Lily planned.

"Yes, that will be good. Now, Lily, I think that _you_ should go with...well, you shouldn't go with blue, I guess. But maybe a green to bring out your eyes? Your eyes are so pretty, Lily. You're so lucky!" Penelope sighed.

"But we need to get you a date first. How about that cute Bones guy? He's in Hufflepuff. I had to work with him in Potions once, and he's not bad. What about that Maloney Ravenclaw 6th year?" Penelope ticked off names for Lily to consider.

Lily smiled, but she couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. How come her friend had a date and she didn't? How come her friend had a _boyfriend_ and she didn't? She wasn't _that_ bad-looking, now was she? Lily just remembered something.

Maybe he didn't have a date.

Maybe…?

* * *

author's note: 

hmm…yes, yes, I know I should reveal who the person is…horrible of me, but I'm sure you all can figure it out. It's not a new character, by the way. I usually leave off at a cliffie, because sometimes _I_ want some time to think if I really want this or that to happen...on more than one occasion I have changed my mind, therefore changing sometimes the entire plot line. Sorry, I just felt that you all wonderful readers and reviewers should deserve a good reason for suffering the agony of cliffies. I still love you all to death!

yes, i know that this might seem as a really boring chapter, but there are people out there who enjoy this (i think) so it's up...don't worry, a next chapter will be up soon for people who do not enjoy reading fashion descriptions, etc..!

anyways, as always, please read and review! Give suggestions or new story plots! I'm itching to write another L+J love (doesn't need to be love/hate) story, because I'm not sure how long this story will last…I'm sure there's quite more to write, but I want to have another story in mind. Any ideas? Please feel free to tell me! Thanks.

No reviews? I'm hurt.

But over 150 views! Thanks, you guys.

Oh yeah, I allow anonymous reviews as well, so if you don't wanna log in or if you don't have an account, don't worry, you can still review!


	6. Chapter 6

**

* * *

Never Got Along**

By: neen

* * *

author note

**Please read this before reading the story! The info might help you out a lot…and takes about one minute! **

Set in 5th year as you might notice. It's the beginning of Lily's hate for him

My own character: Penelope Walker. She is a Gryffindor, who is also in 5th year and is basically Lily's best friend.

Yes, James has recently asked Lily out before this opening scene (the 1st time as well) and Lily refused him and gave a reason of studies being more important. Then Lily notices his personality and attitude and greatly hates it.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

"Hey, got a minute?" Lily asked hurriedly, in case people were watching her.

"_Lily_?"

"Yes, Potter, shut up, before I glue your mouth shut for you," Lily glared at him. James shut up. He knew it was the real Lily.

Lily quickly pulled James aside where people weren't looking. James was ecstatic about Lily talking to him. He was determined not to ruin it. '_Stay modest_.' His fingers lingered over his hair and then he rapidly pulled them down.

"You know that payback thing?" Lily asked.

James nodded, "Yes. What do you want me to do now?"

Lily took a deep breath, looking slightly revolted as she asked these next few words. "Will you do me a favor and er—well, will you go to the ball with me?"

James's mouth dropped open and his eyes widened until they couldn't anymore. He couldn't believe his ears. After she rejected him, she now _asks_ him? What concept was this?

"Well?" Lily prompted, her cheeks faintly pink.

James resumed back to normal. "Erm, well, I'd love to, but—" James stopped.

_"But"_ was all Lily heard. The word resounded in her head over and over again. So he had a date already. Great.

"So, er, do you know anyone else that might want to take me?" Lily asked half-heartedly. She couldn't believe how stupid she was thinking that the famous heartthrob, _James Potter, _didn't have a date. Or as she said in her mind, the _so-called _heartthrob.

"So you really don't want to go with me?" James asked, and Lily could hear the hurt in his voice.

Lily stared at him, completely confused. "What?"

"Well I don't know. I just agreed and you wanted me to tell you if other people wanted you for a date. What do you want?" James asked, somewhat annoyed.

"But you said you had a date already!" Lily said.

"I never said that!" James exclaimed.

"Yes you did! You said—you said, '_but'_!" Lily seethed slightly.

"Oh. That's all you heard? I said, 'I'd love to, _but_ are you sure?'" James explained, smiling.

"Oh," Lily said sheepishly, blushing with embarrassment.

Then she snapped back into her old self. "Remember, Potter, this is not a date. Well, we're going as mere 'acquaintances' if anyone bothers to ask. Understand?"

James nodded. "Okay, so I'll meet you about twenty minutes before the ball. See you."

Lily stared after his departing figure, not quite believing that James had acted so coolly. The old Potter would have been so excited, he probably would have knocked his socks off. Had he _really_ changed?

Meanwhile, James Potter was grinning widely in the boys' dormitory. He was almost levitating with happiness.

"I can't believe it!" James grinned.

"What a nutter! What can make you this excited? Didn't Lily reject you a couple days back? We don't have a sudden Quidditch game, do we? Blast those Slytherins!" Sirius said, becoming excited himself.

James slowly shook his head, still grinning madly.

"Blimey…What's the matter with you? Did Snivelly get a month-long detention?" Sirius grinned as he absently rummaged around for his quill to write out a list of supplies they needed to stock up on at Zonko's on their Hogsmeade trip tomorrow.

"The ball," James murmured, still in a blissful trance.

"The snitch, y'mean? Unless you've been sneaking around playing boring Muggle sports without me. You know I can charm them better than you," Sirius cast James a suspicious glance before bending his neck down to add some more items.

"No, no—I meant the ball as in the dance—you know, in two days," James snapped back into reality at the scratching of Sirius's quill.

"Ah, yes! I need some new dress robes for it. But Prongs, what about it? Got thirteen _more_ invitations?" Sirius smirked as he added '_dress robes_' to the list.

"Actually fourteen, if you count Lily's," James grinned widely.

"Fourteen—that's about as good as me, I've gotten sixteen today so far. Wait—you just said **_Lily_**?" Sirius dropped his quill which landed with a soft flutter to the ground. "You _must_ be JOKING!"

James continued to grin, "Nope, not really. Shocking, eh? I have no idea what got into her. Maybe my charms are finally kicking in!"

Sirius glanced darkly, "I wouldn't get enthusiastic about the date so soon, Prongsie. Lily dear might be, ah, let's see—pulling a _trick_ on you."

James's grin immediately turned upside down. "Why would she?"

Sirius shrugged. "Just a thought. You can never be too careful."

James snorted at Sirius's words. "I can't believe _you're_ giving out advice on caution!"

Sirius pretended to look offended at his words. "What are you talking about, Prongsie? I'm always extremely, painstakingly, awfully careful! Breaking _school rules_ just to go to Hogsmeade for some extra chocolate? _Never!_" Sirius shuddered at the thought.

"Ha, ha. You should keep taking the drama classes. They're working," James rolled his eyes.

"Seriously? Well, Madam Willylonker _did_ say that I was improving," Sirius trailed off, grinning.

James could not help but think more about Sirius's comments on Lily's sudden change in heart.

"So you reckon she's not really asking me for a date? She wants to make a fool of me or something?" James asked quietly, disappointment slowly sinking in.

Sirius shrugged again, a solemn looking on his face. "I don't know really. I mean, it's simply weird of her to suddenly come up to _you_ asking for a _date_ to the dance! I clearly remember her rejecting you a couple days back. So why would she ask you herself a few days later? It just doesn't really make sense to me."

James frowned. "You have a point there." He sighed. "I don't know if I'm really ever going to get Lily. It's disheartening being so—so _boring_ like this. I can't believe she goes for this type of guy. What's life without pranks?"

"Well, you can tell with Diggory—doesn't have enough brains to fill up a walnut shell. You have to be thicker Prongs! Why didn't you think of that before? She likes _stupid_ people!" Sirius grinned.

"Shut up, Paddy," James growled. "I don't care. At least she's my date. That's better than going without her, right?"

"Depends," was Sirius's only reply, leaving what was left of James's hope to evaporate.

* * *

Author's Note:

Sorry for the delay, but I posted up a new story called **Ways To Ask Out Miss Lily Evans** and this new chapter…enjoy and please be sure to try **Ways To Ask Out Miss Lily Evans!** Thanks.

Hmm…I wonder what I should make happen at the ball? Any suggestions?

It's interesting...I have bits and pieces of writing and conversation lines in a notebook, but they don't seem to fit together. I get an idea and write it down. Then I get another new idea and I skip a couple of pages and write it down. I've written about six completely different stories before I decided to use 'Never Got Along' as my first fic here. Sigh. I'm trying to find ways to string it all together, but I think I will have to use two or more stories to use them. So, any more story lines to write?

Thanks, you all are the complete best!

Much love,

neen

**reviewers: **

you guys make me feel so great…I've never felt so happy in my life, thanks you guys! bursts into tears

:_...gi chan_ : it's okay, I understand...your review wasn't pointless, it was encouragement, so thank you!

: _AW_ : oh, I'll keep going, thanks for the support too! Genius is a bit much though…haha, thank you anyways.

: _Aly_ : Aww, thanks! I try to be funny sometimes, but I'm not sure if I really am…thank you for thinking that my story is though! All you reviewers are terrific!

I got reviews!Thanks so , so much!

P.S. Please do me a favor and go check out **Ways To Ask Out Miss Lily Evans** and tell me how you think of it…I need to know whether or not I should continue it…thanks so much!


	7. Chapter 7

**Never Got Along**

By: neen

* * *

author note

**Please read this before reading the story! The info might help you out a lot…and takes about one minute! **

Set in 5th year as you might notice. It's the beginning of Lily's hate for him

My own character: Penelope Walker. She is a Gryffindor, who is also in 5th year and is basically Lily's best friend.

Yes, James has recently asked Lily out before this opening scene (the 1st time as well) and Lily refused him and gave a reason of studies being more important. Then Lily notices his personality and attitude and greatly hates it.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Lily had not told Penelope about who her date—_acquaintance_, she caught herself—for the ball. She had been too embarrassed to, but today was the Hogsmeade trip and she _needed _to tell her who it was. She knew that if Penelope found out from someone else about _her_ date, she would go absolutely ballistic.

She swallowed. "Pen?"

"Merlin, I'm so excited! A Hogsmeade trip and we're getting our wonderful ball gowns! You did say that you were going to take me to see that gorgeous red gown, right?" Penelope paused to ask.

"Yes, yes. Er—Pen, I—I got a date," Lily said in a small voice.

Penelope eyes widened as did her smile, "Lily—who is it?"

Lily just muttered something very indistinguishable.

"Come again?" Penelope strained her ears.

Lily turned red. "P—P—oh, it's Potter."

Penelope let out a huge grin. "You asked him didn't you?"

Lily nodded. "How do you know?"

"Well you refused him when he asked _you_ and he's changed enough lately to know to steer clear of you and not ask for a second time. So you must have asked him," Penelope deduced with her reasoning.

"Well yes. I was—er, well, I was getting somewhat desperate. I didn't want to look like some old maid, all alone and er—you know, I er—I er—I didn't know who else would want to go with me," Lily confessed.

Penelope smiled. "Fancy the word 'er' now do you? Oh, Lily, don't be stupid, there's _plenty_ of boys that would go with you. I'm glad you chose James though. He's a good guy, Lil, he really is."

Lily groaned. "Enough about him, let's get going to Hogsmeade!"

Penelope seized the deep crimson gown and squealed, "This is the _perfect_ one, Lil!"

It was indeed very pretty, flowing to the floor with gorgeous little beads and not-too-frivolous frills.

Madame Dupont nodded, "Yes, yes, it's wonderful for you. Très bien! I'll see to it that it gets altered immediately. And you, have you founded your suitable gown yet?" She smiled warmly at Lily.

"Well, I can't seem to find anything that'll match both my hair _and_ my eyes. I'll look too festive—either Christmas or Halloween. It's dreadful," Lily moaned.

"How about pinks? I think a really bold one. Hmm, let's see. This one?" Madame Dupont pulled out a dusty and slightly-ripped, but absolutely dazzling pink evening gown that had a few ribbons and tiny embroidered flowers that were threaded with a paler pink. It draped the ground and had an unspoken aura of beauty.

Lily gasped at it. "Yes! How much is it, Madame?"

Madame Dupont winked. "Free. It is my own, my dear girl. I remember about fifty years ago when I too had the honor of going to a ball. It was at Beauxbatons and I remembered getting swept off my feet by a handsome boy. I had never been fond of him, but that night—everything changed. It was so—so _excellente_!" Madame Dupont got a bit misty and beckoned Lily to come closer. At the roots of her hair were the faintest colors of red. Just like Lily's. Her eyes were a faded green, dulled by age.

"I hope you will have an unforgettable night, my dear," Madame Dupont smiled at her as she herself mended and upgraded the dress to meet the latest fashion must-haves. The gown was clearly going to be the talk of the ball.

Penelope kept glancing at her own gown as they walked into the Honeydukes sweetshop.

"Mine's so—so_ shabby_ next to yours! I'm so jealous," Penelope said, even though she was grinning.

"I like yours though and you got a _very _good discount—it was only a Galleon, Penelope!" Lily reminded her.

"Yes, yes, but nothing's like a gorgeous gown that's _free_. Redheads—you get all the special treatment," Penelope grinned all the same.

"I like brunettes more—so many more color choi—Is that Potter?" Lily asked sharply, focusing in on the boy and his best friends—the Marauders.

Penelope glanced. "Yes, and I think—I _think_ that's Snape."

Lily threw a disgusted look as she looked at Sirius poke Snape's unconscious and nearly unrecognizable form on the ground.

"Reckon we should finish him off with a wart hex. What d'you say, Prongs?" Sirius smirked, asking for James's opinion.

James at this time, noticed Lily looking at him, completely furious.

"Ah, just ah—revive him, Pad," James prodded his wand and revived Snape himself.

"What the _hell_ are you thinking, Prongs!" Sirius cried, outraged.

Snape aroused dizzily and then saw James and Sirius looking down at him. He immediately scrambled up and fled.

"Slimy git, that," Sirius muttered, glaring at Snape's fleeting figure. Then he saw Lily.

"Oh, so…" Sirius started.

"Yeah," James murmured quietly as Lily marched over. There was no doubt that she was extremely angry.

"Lily, how nice to see you," James greeted with a smile.

Lily just coldly glared at him. "Picking on a fellow student out _here_? In _Hogsmeade_? What will the people think? You lot—you lot are so low!"

"Now wait a minute, Lily, I—"James started.

"—I don't want to hear your excuses, Potter! I thought you—I thought you _changed_! How wrong I am!" Lily interjected, shaking with fury.

"Lily. Listen to me at least. Please," Remus stared at Lily.

Lily drew in a deep breath, trying to calm herself. "Fine."

"Prongs—er—James didn't really participate on this. In fact, he was the one who revived Snape. Sirius was just looking for some fun," Remus explained, ignoring the glare Sirius was shooting off at him for blaming everything on him.

"You should know better, Black," was all Lily said. She walked away.

Sirius turned furiously to James. "Evans! That's all you care about now isn't it? I know the real reason we lost that game to Hufflepuff—_Hufflepuff, _mind you—the lousiest team in the century last Saturday! I can't believe you let everyone score—you weren't even trying! You were moping around, just been rejected by Evans. _She's just a girl._ What's wrong with you, James? Is one _girl_ more important than your friendships and Quidditch? I'm disappointed, James."

Sirius walked off, storming.

Lily slid out of the shadows of the shop. She had stopped when Sirius exploded, 'Evans!' They hadn't even noticed her not completely leaving.

She finally left this time, slipping outside with her friend Penelope, her mind blazing.

* * *

Author's Note:

So. Lily heard Sirius's rant. Maybe now…she will learn to like James more. Let's hope for the best! What am I talking about…I'm the author…haha.

Again, sorry for the overly descriptive chapter about clothes…I'm really, really sorry…but I hope you liked it all the same…the next chappie will be up soon, because I feel bad for the people who hate descriptions.

Read and reviews and suggestions and ideas _greatly_ appreciated!

By the way, please check out my new story, **Ways to Ask Out Miss Lily Evans**. Thanks! (just click on my name to view my profile and scroll down until you see it…hope that helped out!)

Much love,

neen

**reviewers**:

: _phantom radio_ : it's okay! I'm glad you came back though. You noticed! Yes, Penelope does seem a bit moody, but it's mostly because she's jealous of her pretty best friend who boys pay more attention to than her. Thanks for your review.


	8. Chapter 8

**

* * *

Never Got Along**

By: neen

* * *

author note

**Please read this before reading the story! The info might help you out a lot…and takes about one minute! **

Set in 5th year as you might notice. It's the beginning of Lily's hate for him

My own character: Penelope Walker. She is a Gryffindor, who is also in 5th year and is basically Lily's best friend.

Yes, James has recently asked Lily out before this opening scene (the 1st time as well) and Lily refused him and gave a reason of studies being more important. Then Lily notices his personality and attitude and greatly hates it.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Did he really like her _that_ much? Lily squirmed with guilt. Even though she had noticed James was changing somewhat, she didn't know that the reason behind it all had been for her. Actually, she still didn't quite believe that James had changed. Her mind couldn't comprehend such a crazy, _unbelievable_ thought.

James.

Lily jolted straight up.

She had mentally called him James.

She slowly slid down again.

No. This was not happening. What if this was all a stupid act to win her stupid heart? No…he's not really that nice or polite or sweet. He's still a prat deep down.

"Be strong, Lily. Don't give in to that prick," she muttered to herself before drifting off to a less-stressing dream.

The next morning, she was immediately seized by Sirius as she entered the Common Room.

"Merlin! Sirius, what do you want?" Lily glared at him as he dragged her out of the open.

Sirius looked somber for once.

"Evans, give me a straight answer. Do you like James or not?"

"No! I thought I clarified that a long time ago!" Lily snapped, already in a bad mood. She didn't wake up to be harassed by Potter's best friend to talk about Potter.

"Then as a friend?" Sirius pressed on.

"Just because he's saying a few nice words and being polite _doesn't_ mean I'm about to suddenly fall to his feet, proclaiming my hidden love for him!" Lily said furiously, her cheeks reddening with anger.

"You know what, Evans? I completely blew up at James yesterday at Honeyduke's," Sirius began.

"I know," Lily said without much thought.

"What?" Sirius narrowed his eyes.

"I said, '_oh'_," Lily covered up, mentally chiding herself.

"Yes, well, I told him that you weren't worth his time. It's not that I hate you or anything or that you're ugly. You're a nice girl. But do you realize he can get just about every girl in Hogwarts? Yet he has been pining away at you for about two months now. This isn't like him. He doesn't _change_ for girls. I hope that you change your decision, because James is a good guy," Sirius sighed and left.

As she went in for breakfast, she noticed that Sirius had literally thrown himself in a circle of giggling girls, a fake smile plastered on his handsome face. Then she glanced over at the Marauder's usual table and saw that the usual loudness was gone. Remus was busy reading a book and Peter was piling up on food. Ja—Potter was sticking his fork absently at his food, at a loss for appetite.

Lily sighed as she grabbed two pieces of toast and left for the Common Room.

That whole day, she worked on all of her homework, but paused occasionally to think of what Sirius said and what her inner voice was saying.

Finally, night arrived. Penelope was already ready as Lily quickly dressed into her pink gown and did her hair into an elegant French bun. She hurriedly added earrings as Penelope did her makeup for her.

"Lily, you look so pretty! You're going to knock James out," Penelope grinned as she finished touching up on Lily's blush (erm, for those who don't know, the usually pink stuff that goes on cheeks).

Lily smiled radiantly at Penelope as she complimented her back.

Then she slipped into soft, pink satin slippers and opened the door. James was waiting for her at the end of the stairs. Lily could tell that he was nervous and smiled.

James finally looked up when Lily stepped onto a stair that creaked.

His eyes were near to falling out of their sockets.

"You—you, Lily—you look—you look very—er—you look pretty," James managed to say.

"Thanks, Potter," Lily said gracefully as she glided down the stairs.

James was still staring wide-eyed at her until Lily asked him what was wrong.

"Nothing, nothing," James looked away, turning pink.

Lily smirked. She was going to have some fun tonight.

As they entered the ball room, many girls stopped to compliment Lily on her gown choice and of course, her date.

"He's not my date! He's only an _acquaintance_!" Lily said heatedly after a girl commented, "Good looking date you got, Lily." The girl just smiled knowingly.

"The nerve of this lot," Lily muttered darkly.

The music started.

"Do you want to dance?" James asked casually.

Lily nodded.

James looked taken back a bit but took her onto the dance floor.

As he twirled her around, Lily 'accidentally' stepped on his foot twice.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so careless! Sorry, Potter," Lily faked a gasp.

"It's all right," James just smiled.

"Either he's a simpleton or he's really become nice," Lily thought.

Lily decided to try again.

She jabbed her elbow into his stomach a lot more noticeably.

James winced slightly but said that it was fine when Lily asked how he was.

After the song was over, Amos Diggory came over to ask Lily for a dance. Lily immediately said yes without any thought and freed herself from James.

"Finally," she thought as she looked as Amos, "a dance with my true love."

As she danced with Amos however, she couldn't help but wistfully remember how good of a dancer James was compared to Amos. Lily saw James at the corner of her eye. He was now dancing with a very pretty brunette, but he had kept looking at Lily. She quickly looked away, busying herself with staring at Amos's gray eyes. Gray eyes that held no depth. She had remembered looking at James's hazel eyes and seeing a slight twinkle whenever he glanced at her.

She sat down on a chair after the song was over. Someone quickly sat down next to her as she did so.

"Sirius? Why aren't you dancing with your date?" Lily asked as she noticed who it was.

"Quick break, but the real reason is that I wanted to remind you about what I said. James is a good guy," Sirius said firmly.

"I got that already," Lily said as an irritated look situated on her face.

"Ah, well I must leave now. Best of luck," Sirius managed to say before he was taken away by a dashing blonde Ravenclaw girl.

"Best of luck?" Lily repeated silently.

Lily spotted James, who was looking around wildly, a look of panic on his face. She almost laughed and then realized that James might have been looking for her. Lily knew that she was going to regret her action, but she walked up to him anyways.

"Hi."

Unmistakable relief washed over James's face as he saw Lily.

"Lily! I thought that Diggory might have er—tried to snog you or something," James said, embarrassed.

"No, I decided to have a drink. Dance?" Lily asked, forcing herself to be polite.

"Er—sure," James looked mildly surprised before he handed Lily his hand to dance.

"Potter's not so bad, I suppose. I guess Sirius is right. Maybe I should reconsider things a bit. Being friends wouldn't hurt," Lily thought to herself as she absentmindedly stared at James.

"What are you thinking about?" James whispered near her ear.

Lily felt a shiver run through her body. She couldn't believe that James had that effect on her.

"Oh! Erm—how—how messy your hair is. Can't you do anything to it?" Lily asked, frowning slightly.

"It's a curse. I've tried all the hair things and they won't work on it." James grinned. "Quidditch doesn't help much either," he added as he distractedly let go of Lily's hand to ruffle his hair in the middle of the dance.

"Maybe you should stop messing your hair up to look like you've just got off a broomstick too," Lily said sharply as she stepped away from James completely.

James's grin faltered. "Perhaps."

"And don't get mad at Sirius for telling you the truth! What he says is right—no matter what you do, I still won't go out with you," Lily blurted out angrily before sitting down again.

"I just ruined it again," James could have punched himself for it as he saw Lily agree to dance to a tall blonde Hufflepuff boy.

James danced with a couple random flirty girls because they had asked, but his eyes were on Lily the entire night.

He had screwed things up once again.

* * *

author's note:

oh, poor James! I feel really bad for doing that, but don't worry, Lily was just really, really mad when she said those words. I'm a _huge_ fan of Lily/James, so don't worry, they'll get together in the end…I just decided that because it's only the beginning of 5th year that it would be too rushed and I'm trying to follow OotP with how it said that Lily and James started going out in the _7th_ year. I actually don't think I should have made James deflate his head so quick in 5th year, but _please_ don't get mad at me! I'll make things better, I promise!

Much love,

neen

**reviewers:**

: _cylobaby_ : Thanks—I'm glad you like this.

: _My Taste of Ink _: thanks for the great suggestion…I changed it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Never Got Along**

By: neen

* * *

author note

**Please read this before reading the story! The info might help you out a lot…and takes about one minute! **

Set in 5th year as you might notice. It's the beginning of Lily's hate for him

My own character: Penelope Walker. She is a Gryffindor, who is also in 5th year and is basically Lily's best friend.

Yes, James has recently asked Lily out before this opening scene (the 1st time as well) and Lily refused him and gave a reason of studies being more important. Then Lily notices his personality and attitude and greatly hates it.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

The next morning, she was again, immediately seized away at breakfast.

"What is it with people dragging me away during breakfast?" Lily complained and then noticed that it was Amos.

"Amos! Hello," Lily greeted with a smile.

Amos shifted his feet. He could feel James Potter's eyes boring two holes in the back of his head. Literally. Amos ignored his smoking hair in the back and cleared his throat. Lily winced. She hated it when people cleared their throats. (no offense to people that do of course!)

"So, Lily, a Hogsmeade trip?" Amos asked confidently. A Gryffindor 1st year had informed him that Lily had a crush on him. She was _bound_ to say yes.

By now, his hair was burning at the roots. He had to keep his cool. Lily was his. Drat that Potter.

"No thanks," she answered coolly and walked off.

Amos let out a yelp as his hair was nearly burnt off. He quickly watered it out, throwing glares at a very ecstatic James. Then he spotted and grabbed the Gryffindor 1st year who had told him and roared, "I thought you said that Lily liked me! I have never—never—been rejected in my life!"

"Maybe—maybe she's just playing hard to get, Mr. Diggory, sir," he managed to squeak out.

Amos finally let go of the now thoroughly frightened Gryffindor.

"Yes, of course. A feisty one, now is she?" Amos muttered under his breath.

Meanwhile over at the Marauder's table, James was grinning at the wonderful work of his blue fire burning Amos's hair. Then he glanced over and saw Sirius coming at him.

"James," Sirius greeted rather stiffly.

"Sirius," James returned the stiff greeting.

There was an awkward silence as the two looked at each other. Then both spoke at the same time.

"Well—"

"I—"

"—Go ahead—"

"—No, you—"

"—You!—"

"Sorry," they said in unison. They grinned at each other.

"You're right, Padfoot. Lily's mad at me _again. _I really don't think that she'll ever like me. I guess I should give up, eh?" James said softly.

"No, no, Prongs. I didn't really mean it. I was just mad. Lily _is_ a nice girl. I'm sure she's worth it if _you_ think it is," Sirius said.

"Well…hey, did you see that Diggory ask Lily out? She _refused_. Refused, I say!" James grinned broadened.

Sirius's eyebrows shot straight up. "_Refused_? Why? Doesn't she have that huge crush on the guy?"

James just shrugged, still happy. "I dunno. I don't really care much either. As long as she's still single."

Sirius just shook his head, grinning. That was James all right.

"So, how was the dance?" Sirius asked.

James's face darkened. "Don't remind me—Lily completely hates me now. She about ditched me at the ball."

Sirius sighed. It was time to help out his friend in distress.

"Oy, Lily! Over here!" Sirius waved frantically as he tried to get Lily's attention when James got up to get some jam.

Lily walked over cautiously, glancing to see if James was anywhere near Sirius.

"Yes?" she asked as soon as she determined it was safe to talk to Sirius without _him_.

"Erm—well, I heard that you ditched James at the dance. Why?" Sirius asked. James was still looking for his favorite type of jam—strawberry. It seemed that every table had run out. Of course, Sirius had purposely magicked all the jars away to have some time to talk to Lily.

"He was being stupid," Lily said angrily.

"Erm—how?" Sirius asked, puzzled. "He always acts stupid around you. He's a lovesick fool."

Lily chose to ignore Sirius's comment and sighed. "He—he _ruffled_ his hair when we were dancing!" Lily had a pained look on her face as if ruffling hair in the public was a crime.

"Oh, that habit of his. But he's changed! You've realized that right?" Sirius asked.

"I know he has. It's just that I don't want him ruffling through his stupid hair every two minutes. What if we're kissing?" Then she noticed James returning with a jar of strawberry jam.

"Padfoot! I _finally_ found a jar! Lily? Lily—hey—wait, where are you going?" James called after Lily's retreating figure.

"Prongs, I have good news."

"What? Lily decided that she wants to go out with me and that she's madly, passionately in love with me?" James asked eagerly.

"None. But **_I_**," Sirius began importantly, "have found out why she despises you so much!"

James cocked his head to the side. "Oh. Well?"

"Don't play with your hair, Prongs," Sirius said proudly.

"I'm not, Padfoot! What are you on?" James asked, completely befuddled.

"No, no—I meant that Lily hates it when you do that. So don't," Sirius said simply.

"Oh. But—but, doesn't it look _cool_ when I do that? Like I just got off a broom from a crazy Quidditch match?" James protested.

"Erm—sorry to break the news Prongsie, but your hair looks the same whatever you do to it—like a huge pile of burnt-out weeds."

"I thought girls went wild over my hair," James said sadly, fingering his hair.

"Eh…I don't think it's good for kissing anyways—I mean that'd be absolutely _horrid_ if the girl's hand gets caught in your mess of a hair, don't you think?" Sirius commented then noticing the high eyebrows on James's face, hastily added, "Sorry--not fantasizing kissing you or anything."

James just glowered at him for insulting his hair.

"Merlin's starry blue socks! I've just realized something extremely important!" Sirius suddenly blurted out, his eyes shining.

"What is it, Paddy?"

"Shut up a minute Prongs. I need to concentrate on remembering the exact thing," Sirius smacked James in the mouth who gave him a deadly glare.

"Yes, she did! I highly believe so…Prongs, _she thinks about you_!"

"Who? You don't mean _Lily_, do you?" James asked monotonously.

"Yes, I do! When you were off getting cherry ("It's strawberry, Paddy!") jam, Lily was talking to me—dead attractive that I am—"

"Padfoot—get to the damn point—" James said through gritted teeth.

"Spoil sport. Well, _anyways_, she goes on about a rant about your precious little mop of hair and guess what she says?"

"What? It was a bird's nest covered with crow feathers?" James asked sourly, disappointed.

"No! She said, '_It's just that I don't want him ruffling through his stupid hair every two minutes. What if we're kissing?_' She has _kissing fantasies_ about you! You have hope now, my dear Prongs!" Sirius beamed, happy to be the bearer of the superb news.

James however, frowned.

* * *

Author's Note:

I'll leave you smart people to think about it some…I'm sorry, but I need a break…just two days, please! Thanks you guys…

Much love,

Neen

I'm so disappointed…**_no_ _reviews_**? I can't be writing _that_ bad, can I? bursts into tears


	10. Chapter 10

**Never Got Along**

By: neen

* * *

author note 

**Please read this before reading the story! The info might help you out a lot…and takes about one minute! **

Set in 5th year as you might notice. It's the beginning of Lily's hate for him

My own character: Penelope Walker. She is a Gryffindor, who is also in 5th year and is basically Lily's best friend.

Yes, James has recently asked Lily out before this opening scene (the 1st time as well) and Lily refused him and gave a reason of studies being more important. Then Lily notices his personality and attitude and greatly hates it.

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

"But the thing is, Paddy, I don't want Lily to like me just because of my looks," James said, still frowning.

Sirius stared at him in awe, his jaw open. "You must be joking. This is Lily Evans we're talking about who wants to kiss you. You know, the girl of your dreams—the person you want to marry and have some little midgets wit—"

"I _know_," James interrupted him.

"You've changed, Prongs," Sirius said quietly, still looking at him as if he was seeing James in a new light.

"But you _are_ dead handsome, Prongs, so don't feel bad if Lily's just falling for your great charm," Sirius said on a happier note after a few minutes.

"Well, I just wanted her to see that me—the person inside—has changed for her," James said softly.

"Ah don't worry, Prongs. She will," Sirius said sympathetically, clamping a reassuring hand on James's shoulder.

"Thanks, Padfoot," James said weakly as he saw Lily talking to Penelope and a few other boys.

Lily emerged from the group, looking very happy. Her eyes met with James's for a split second. Quickly, she looked away. Penelope followed her, looking quite angry for some reason.

"Just _what_ are you precisely wanting to do?" Penelope demanded once she and Lily got inside the Common Room. It was good that the Common Room was deserted.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Penelope," Lily replied sharply, stopping in front of the fire.

"Lily—you know perfectly well what I'm saying. Why did you go on with that stupid Ravenclaw boy when James likes you? What are you playing at?" Penelope asked.

"Because," Lily paused, "I like him."

"Lily Marie Evans—you know that you do _not_ like that Ravenclaw bloke—he's such a superficial person—smart yes, but very shallow. You could do so much better—like _James_, for instance!" Penelope argued.

"_James_ is a shallow person!" Lily shot back.

"_Was_. He changed Lily, and if you're going to act immature about the whole thing, and if you won't admit that you've fallen for James Potter, I'm not talking to you," Penelope said angrily as she stormed up the stairs.

"Me? Fallen for James Potter? _Ridiculous_!" Lily mouthed furiously as she flopped into the armchair by the fire, thinking deeply.

Even as she said those words though, she couldn't help but think of James. True, Penelope was usually right. James Potter had _indeed_ changed, but—she couldn't have possibly begun liking him!

As she was thinking, James entered the room and saw Lily sitting alone.

"What's wrong?" James asked as he sat down next to Lily, who didn't notice.

Lily jumped. "Oh, it's _you_."

"Yes, it's _me_," James confirmed, a bit irritated at Lily's tone. "What happened? Where's your friend, Penelope?"

"She—I—we had a row," Lily finally said.

"About what?" James asked, curious.

"Y—nothing," Lily said quickly, covering up.

"Oh. Lily, I've always been wondering. Why do you hate me so much?" James inquired and there was a definite note of hurt in his voice.

Lily looked into his eyes. They were earnest and very warm. Lily stared as she got lost in the pools of hazel. "I—I—don't be silly," Lily snapped after she got out of the trance. "I don't _hate_ you."

"Then why aren't we friends?" James pressed, trying to catch Lily's eye.

"I don't know. Never crossed my mind," Lily said simply, staring determinedly at the roaring fire.

"Then why don't we _be_ friends?" James asked, holding out his hand.

Lily stared at his hand—calloused and somewhat windburnt from Quidditch. She didn't realize that her hand had gone up to shake it.

"Truce," James said as he leapt up from the chair and grinning madly, dashed up the stairs.

"Well at least Penelope would be happy," Lily thought sulkily as she too, left the Common Room to go upstairs.

"Pen?" Lily called out and noticed a lump on Penelope's bed.

"What?" Penelope growled from underneath.

"Me and Potter—we're friends now," Lily said in an unexcited voice. On the contrary, Penelope bolted up from the bed.

"Really?" Penelope asked, grinning now.

"Yes," Lily muttered, looking rather unhappy.

"That's good, that's good. It's a start," Penelope murmured to herself.

"What?" Lily asked.

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking that we should go to Hogsmeade together next weekend. Well, Remus asked me already, but now we can all go together," Penelope beamed.

"Who do you mean by 'we'?" Lily asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Erm—well, Remus and me, of course, and you and ah—erm—James," Penelope said, looking somewhat anxious."As friends for you and James, of course."

"Fine," Lily sighed and lay on her bed.

"You'll like him, don't worry," Penelope said, trying to assure Lily.

"I don't care what you say, Pen, we're just _friends_. No chemistry in between," Lily stressed.

"I'm sure," Penelope said, a doubtful tone in her voice.

After a few minutes, Penelope's light breathing filled the air. Lily turned on her back, looking up at the ceiling.

"Potter isn't really _that_ bad," Lily thought to herself as she finally fell asleep.

"Oy, Lily! Over here," James hollered over as soon as Lily entered. He was pointing at two vacant seats. One was next to Remus and the other…was next to him. Lily grimaced as Penelope flew over to sit next to Remus, leaving her with the only other spot. Next to James Potter.

"Morning," Lily greeted James half-heartedly.

"Morning!" James roared happily, adding sausages to her plate.

"I'm a vegetarian, Potter," Lily lied as she placed them back onto the plate.

"Oh. Sorry, I didn't know. Want a biscuit then?" James asked eagerly.

Penelope was glancing at Lily suspiciously. "Since when did you go vegetarian on me?" she mouthed to Lily who glared at her.

Lily reluctantly took the buttered biscuit from James and took it apart, eating it slowly as James watched her intently.

"Merlin! Stop it!" Lily cried, getting up.

"Stop what?" James said, looking quite puzzled at Lily's outburst.

"Stop looking at me for about two minutes, would you?" Lily said, irritated.

"Oh. Sorry, I didn't know it was bothering you," James said lightly before sticking his fork in some bacon. He missed his mouth and poked it into his cheek as he stared at Lily again.

"You—are—an—annoying—git," Lily said heatedly as she walked away, grabbing another biscuit.

"What did I do wrong? I was nice, wasn't I?" James asked of his friends, bewildered.

"Actually, I think you scared her," Remus said thoughtfully. Penelope nodded. "Yes, just don't pay her so much attention. And the fact that's she not really a morning person doesn't help much."

"Oh," James said.

Suddenly a poke.

"Potter," Lily greeted half-heartedly.

"Hi, Lily. Come to eat again?" James grinned at her.

Lily flushed. "Can you hand me the butter?" she asked sheepishly.

"Lily, listen, I'm sorry about that—it's okay, I won't bite you, I swear. Sit down," James said as he handed her the butter and the butter knife.

Grudgingly, Lily sat back down, helping herself to some fruit.

"You like strawberries?" James asked, eyeing her pile some on her plate. Lily nodded.

"Ah, me too! That's an exciting thought!" James said, beaming.

Lily decided to be nicer to him. They were friends now, right?

"So, how's everything going for you?" Lily asked, a smile forced on her face, taking some bacon.

"Great! Wait—I thought you were a vegetarian," James said befuddled, glancing at Lily's plate.

"Oh, well, I decided that I'll continue my animal rights some other way. The house-elves are just too wonderful cooks," Lily lied smoothly.

"Ah, you're into animal rights?" James asked, trying to look interested.

"Yes. I've headed a campaign for those pandas in China—the poor things—they're endangered and people don't—" Lily was cut short as Sirius nudged James to look at the entrance.

In walked a girl.

Not just a normal girl, mind you, but an extremely beautiful girl. Nearly all the guys turned around to take a look at her. Her long, silvery hair rippled artfully behind her even though there was barely any wind. The light caught it, and it sparkled like platinum sheets. Her large, cerulean blue eyes glanced over at everyone, making some of the boys goggle at her senselessly. She flashed the boys a very bright smile. Her eyes locked in with James and she gracefully glided over.

"'ello. Are you James Potter?" the girl said, smiling.

James's eyes were wide as he looked at the pretty girl.

"Erm—yes, yes. And you are?" James finally asked, getting his sense back in as he saw Lily get up and leave in a huff. The girl sat down in Lily's now vacant spot.

"I'm Celeste Provolone from Beauxbatons. You know my muzzer—Madeliene Provolone? Zey are Aurors in France—friends wiz your parents," Celeste beamed at him.

"Provolone? As in the cheese?" Sirius cut in.

Celeste smiled at him. "Oui, like ze fromage."

"I know my cheeses well," Sirius announced proudly.

"Ah, yes. So, erm—what exactly are you doing over here?" James asked, craning his neck to see where Lily went.

"I've transferred over—my muzzer told me zat I have an arranged marriage wiz you, James," Celeste said happily.

James's head snapped back. "_What_?"

* * *

Author's Note: 

Oh dear…it seems there is a possible dilemma, isn't there? Oops?

Review please! Thanks.

**Reviewers**

: _My Taste of Ink_: I love strawberry jam too! Yay! Ahh…you're not a nitwit…I just have twisted thinking…

: o_ctober tuscany : _thank you for reviewing! My heroine! Goodness, I almost wrote heroin there…don't worry, I'm drug-free…_really_. Thanks for the encouragement!

: _Prongsie4028 _: Yeah, as I said to _My Taste of Ink_, I have twisted thinking…I'm glad you like it though, thanks!

: _James'sSnitchBoxersLover_ : ahh, what a creative name! Two reviews from you! I'm excited. Sigh. James _did _read it…horrible, I know. I agree with you on the top 3 worst things to do to a girl! Yes, dear Lily is falling for James now…even if she won't admit it…

**great thanks to all the following people that added this to their favorites list: _godsangel715, James'sSnitchBoxersLover, obsessivescottishdemocrat, prongs is mine, and Prongsie4028!_ **

**love to the people that added this to their alert list: _cylobaby, My Taste of Ink, obsessivescottishdemocrat, phantom radio, Prongsie4028, and SubJacket_! **

Thanks you guys…and please go check out **Ways to Ask Out Miss Lily Evans**, my other story!

French vocab lesson: 

Oui—yes

Fromage—cheese


	11. Chapter 11

**Never Got Along**

By: neen

* * *

author note 

**Please read this before reading the story! The info might help you out a lot…and takes about one minute! **

Set in 5th year as you might notice. It's the beginning of Lily's hate for him

My own character: Penelope Walker. She is a Gryffindor, who is also in 5th year and is basically Lily's best friend.

Yes, James has recently asked Lily out before this opening scene (the 1st time as well) and Lily refused him and gave a reason of studies being more important. Then Lily notices his personality and attitude and greatly hates it.

New character: Celeste Provolone (she is half-veela, like Fleur) – she won't wreck Lily and James's relationship, don't worry…

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

"_What_?" James repeated again, looking horrified.

"What? You do not like me?" Celeste asked angrily, and to everyone's surprise, her natural charm lifted, and Celeste did not look as pretty.

"No, it's just that—are you sure?" James asked, stunned.

"Oui, I am sure! My muzzer would not lie to me, _c'est impossible_!" Celeste said indignantly, looking greatly offended.

"Ah, yes, I—erm—I wasn't trying to offend you, er—Celeste. Have we met before?" James asked, trying to place where he saw her.

"Oui! Last year, at ze annual ball zat your parents host every year for fellow Aurors! I could only attend last year's because I was on vacation in Marseille with my grandmuzzer before. You remember moi!" Celeste beamed and more of her beauty came back.

"Er—yes," James said awkwardly.

"I have been sorted into Gryffindor—a most excellent zing, iz it not?" Celeste continued happily, smiling.

"Er—yeah, excellent! This is my best friend, Sirius Black, Celeste," James introduced, noticing that Sirius had been kicking him in the shins to get his attention.

"How nice to meet you, Meester Black!" Celeste gave him a large smile as she eyed him closely.

"Indeed. So, Celeste—which cheese is your favorite?" Sirius asked, trying to engage in a cheese conversation.

"Well, I know I should like provolone, since it iz my last name," Celeste threw back her head and laughed openly, "but I must confess I like ze brie better."

"Oh, really? Yes, that is an excellent type of cheese, good choice," Sirius nodded intently.

"Et toi, Sirius?" Celeste asked, forgetting her arranged husband, James. Not that James minded.

"Ah, I seem like a lot of different cheeses. Brie on top, of course," Sirius said smoothly, throwing her his trademark smile.

James left the table, letting Sirius and Celeste flirt by themselves. Remus and Penelope had already left long ago.

"Moony?" James asked grinning, walking in on Remus and Penelope snogging in the Common Room. They quickly broke apart, both blushing deeply.

"Sorry, were you two busy?" James continued, giving Remus a smirk, who looked down.

"Just joking, you lot—get back to your affairs," James said and he walked upstairs.

As he shut the door, he couldn't help feeling slightly jealous. Sirius was off flirting with Celeste and even quiet Remus had a girlfriend. But, he—James Potter, just couldn't get Lily Evans. Why was that? He shook his head and dipped his quill into some ink and wrote quickly on a piece of parchment.

"_Mum—_

_A girl named Celeste Provolone (her mum's Madeline Provolone) came today during breakfast to claim that you and her mum have arranged a marriage for us. Is this true? Mum, you can't possibly do this to me—I want to look for my own girl! Anyways, how's Dad? Busy with work, I suppose? Well, I must get going now. _

_Love,_

_James" _

James sighed as he saw his owl depart with his letter.

"Well, time to get going for class," James sighed miserably and left for Potions.

The Potions master paired James and Celeste together, much to James's dislike and Sirius's disappointment. James did not like the Celeste girl at all.

James suffered deadly glares from the other boys in the class that day.

Lily was busily grounding her beetle eyes into an overly fine powder, muttering angrily to herself. The boy she was partnering with looked scared as Lily repeatedly stabbed at the powder.

Penelope glanced over at Lily and smiled. She heard the words, "stupid…Potter…idiot…girl…ugly…Potter…toerag…Potter."

Penelope could feel it. Lily was falling for James.

"I—I think it's good now," the boy squeaked, somewhat terrified as Lily's eyes took on a glint.

Lily then snapped back to normal. "Sorry, didn't notice," she muttered, her ears turning bright pink.

"Zis potion is easy, James—I've done it before at Beauxbatons. We will get top marks for sure, James," Celeste said loudly with poise, making sure people around her heard, as she mixed the potion expertly until it glowed a bright turquoise—the color it was supposed to be.

"Ah, a new student from Beauxbatons—Provolone? Excellent—take ten points to Gryffindor!" the Potions master said, looking delighted at Celeste's perfect potion.

"Merci beaucoup, Professor!" Celeste beamed, looking around at everyone.

"Hmpth," Lily scowled terribly, nearly beating the boy she was working with to a pulp when she noticed that he almost added too much of the main ingredient.

"Sorry!" he apologized profusely and was most glad when Lily took over, getting the Potions to turn into a bright turquoise as well. Lily grinned. She was just as good as that stupid Celery girl.

The boy scuttled out of class as soon as the bell rang, terrified out of his mind of Lily.

Penelope stopped Lily in the hallways before Lily went off to Muggle Studies and she went off for Divination. "Lils—you've got competition!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Lily snapped, her mind flashing to Celeste.

"Oh, Lily—you're so stubborn," Penelope sighed and left.

"Lily!" a voice called after her and she turned around.

"Potter," she addressed and walked on.

"Lily—aren't you in Muggle Studies with me?" James asked and said, "Muggle Studies is _this_ way."

Lily blushed. "I knew that—I was ah—just preoccupied."

"What were you thinking about?" James whispered huskily and Lily could feel the tiny wisps of hair on her neck rise. Lily flushed again. She couldn't believe James had that effect on her.

"N—nothing," Lily stuttered, her face steadily gaining red hues.

"What's wrong, Lily? Have a fever? Let me check," James placed a cool hand on her forehead and she turned even brighter.

Lily rapidly spun away. "Get away from me, Potter."

James looked confused. "Hey—Lily! What's with you?"

But Lily had already fled.

James quickly followed her.

"James—_James_! We got top marks for our potion! Are you going to ze Muggle Studies class? I'm going zere too!" Celeste beamed as she hung onto James's right arm.

"Erm—Celeste, I—uh, I'm happy, yeah," James said, forcing a smile as he tried to loosen Celeste's hand. Surprisingly, she had a strong grip.

James sighed and reluctantly went to Muggle Studies with Celeste hanging onto his arm.

The professor looked amused. "Are you a new girl?"

"Oui! From Beauxbatons—I've just transferred here. Provolone. Celeste. Do you mind if I sit wiz James here?" Celeste asked, turning her charm on.

The professor looked flustered. "No! No, go right ahead."

Celeste sat down elegantly next to James. Lily was sitting right behind Celeste and threw her a glare, even though she wasn't quite sure _why_. She just didn't like the girl. "Celery girl," Lily muttered under her breath.

"Class—today we will be discussing the different subjects that Muggles learn in school. What are some? Ah—yes, Evans?" the professor called.

"Physics, chemistry, biology, a foreign language, english, algebra, geometry, calculus, and statistics," Lily said confidently. She had a feeling that she left some out, but that was good enough.

"Yes, yes, and—ah_, Provolone_," the professor smiled.

"Geography, history, music, art, literature, environmental science, and there are precisely _two _branches of algebra: algebra _one_ and _two_," Celeste said, beaming.

"Literature and English are the _same_ thing!" Lily suddenly exploded, standing up.

"Good heavens, Miss Evans! (that rhymed!) What are you doing?" the professor demanded.

Lily ignored him as Celeste shot back as she too, stood up, "_Literature_ iz about reading works while _Eenglish_ iz about grammar, spelling, and ze such! Zey are _not_ ze same!"

"You read works in _Eenglish_ as well!" Lily retorted, mimicking Celeste's French accent perfectly.

"'Ow dare you! You—you—_mimic_ moi?" Celeste cried out indignantly. "James—James, zis iz _ridiculous_! Ze girl iz being stupid. Support moi!"

James looked uncomfortable under Lily's and Celeste's stares.

"Well, unfortunately for _you_, my dear _Celeste_, James happens to like **me** and not _you_. Shame, isn't it?" Lily said with a grim smile, her temper flaring.

"_What_? Iz zis true, James? You like zis stupid little girl?" Celeste asked heatedly, staring hard at James. Lily looked mad enough to slap her senselessly.

"You two—stop being stupid!" James shouted as he sat both of them down.

The two stared at each other with the utmost loathing throughout the class as the professor tried to calm the class down.

Lily stared pointedly at the ceiling and it magically began to write out the words, 'Ha! James likes me. Too bad for you.'

Celeste looked up and became outraged. Then, she too, while smirking, looked up and words began to form, 'I'm so sorry, but _he_ is going to be **my **husband.'

Lily stared at the ceiling, not believing it to be quite true. She did not write anymore and stared at the professor drone on about muggle schools. (thanks to _maraudergirl7_ for the wonderful shouting match idea!)

"Can you _believe_ her? That stupid French girl! Just because she's _somewhat_ pretty doesn't mean that James is going to marry her! He likes _me_, doesn't he?" Lily asked huffily of Penelope after classes were over for the day. (thanks to _Prongsie4028 _for the wonderful description of 'that stupid French girl'…no offense to French people as well!)

Penelope looked amused at Lily's reaction.

"He _does_, Lily. However, since you left breakfast before they finished talking, there happens to be a fact that James and Celeste _do _have an arranged marriage," Penelope explained.

"_What_?" Lily asked, completely stunned.

"Anyways, I seem to think that _you_ might have taken a liking to our dear Mr. Potter. Is this true?" Penelope asked, smiling at her best friend, who turned slightly pink.

"I don't know—we're just friends anyways," Lily shrugged and sat down in her bed, taking out her diary that she not written in in a long time. (good catch, _epicalica_! Thanks)

"All right, well, I'm downstairs if you need me," Penelope said as she left.

Lily opened up her diary and began to write.

* * *

Author's Note:

Ooh…yes, well…reviews please! Thanks.

**Reviewers: **

: _Prongsie4028_ : Lily's getting around, don't worry…thanks for your wonderful description! Couldn't have said it better myself…

: _maraudergirl7_ : Thanks…I loved your idea of a screaming match between the two fiery girls!

: _End-of-ur-world_ : Thanks! Yeah, lots of twists in this…

: _epicalica _: As I said above, very nice eye! I'll put the diary idea to use again next chapter! Thanks!

: _nashypear_ : Hope that update was fast enough!

: _James'sSnitchBoxersLover _: YES! You figured it out—I'm so happy! Good job—Celeste (or Celery) _is_ part-veela! Yay! Yes…Lily was a bit…um…angry in this chapter…

**Thanks to **_nashypear_ and _End-of-ur-world _**for adding this to your favorites and also great thanks to **_End-of-ur-world _and _nashypear_ and _evilloveberry08_ and _James'sSnitchBoxersLover _for adding this to the alert list!

**French Vocab: **

C'est impossible: It's impossible.

Oui: yes

Moi: me

Et toi: And you?


	12. Chapter 12

**Never Got Along**

By: neen

* * *

author note

**Please read this before reading the story! The info might help you out a lot…and takes about one minute! **

Set in 5th year as you might notice. It's the beginning of Lily's hate for him

My own character: Penelope Walker. She is a Gryffindor, who is also in 5th year and is basically Lily's best friend.

Yes, James has recently asked Lily out before this opening scene (the 1st time as well) and Lily refused him and gave a reason of studies being more important. Then Lily notices his personality and attitude and greatly hates it.

New character: Celeste Provolone (she is half-veela, like Fleur) – she won't wreck Lily and James's relationship, don't worry…

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

James sighed as he lay down on his bed that night. There still wasn't a reply from his mum from that morning about the whole crazy arranged-marriage thing. He was beginning to get worried about the fact that Celeste Provolone just might _be_ his future wife.

He shook his head. "No, that can't be—I like _Lily_. _She's_ going to be my wife if I can help it."

"But there's also the tiny fact that Lily still _doesn't_ like you, even after you've gone through all the trouble to deflate your head," his inner voice argued.

James sighed again. He had been looking forward to the Hogsmeade trip tomorrow to get to know Lily more, but it seemed that he would have to spend the day with Celeste, seeing that Lily wouldn't come near him with a ten-foot broomstick, let alone save him from the dreaded girl. After thinking of ways to sneak away from Celeste for a long time, he finally fell asleep.

"Prongsie, wake up! I need you to decide if these navy blue robes or these silver robes suit me. I want to look impressive for that new Celeste girl," Sirius prodded James impatiently in his ribs to get him to wake up.

"S'matter, Paddy? I'll go with—_that_ one," James said, pointing wildly at a wooden post, rather than one of the two dress robes Sirius was holding up.

"Prongs! There's a fire! Help!" Sirius hollered frantically.

"Water it out—you know the charm," James muttered before turning on his bed.

"Our bathroom's flooding! The water…it's about two feet deep, how do you get rid of it?" Sirius asked, trying to think of more things to wake James up.

"I'm sure the answer's in the library, though I'm not quite sure where that is—ask Lily or something," James yawned and readjusted his pillow and slept on.

What he said gave Sirius an idea.

"Damn! _Lily_ is here in the boys' dormitory, Prongsie!" Sirius yelled, in an effort to wake James up.

"Who? **_Lily_**?" James's mind suddenly became clearer as he bolted straight up and looked around.

"Where is she?" James asked.

"Sorry, mate, I lied. I was only trying to get you to wake u—_MERLIN'S BEARD! Lily_!" Sirius was shocked as he saw the redhead walk into the room.

"Sorry, did I wake anyone up?" Lily asked tiredly. She was still in her dressing gown.

"I didn't happen to have accidentally Summon you here by any chance, now did I?" Sirius asked, fidgeting some now.

"Um, no, I don't think so," Lily looked confused. "Why? Were you talking about me?" Lily asked suspiciously, but a smile was on her face.

"Oh, I just used you to wake up dear Prongsie here—works like a charm, you kn—" But Sirius was cut off as James flew up from the bed after finding his glasses. James elbowed Sirius out of the way, who was scowling terribly at him.

"Lily," he said breathlessly. His hair was even wilder after he had slept in it and his glasses were a bit askew.

Lily hid a grin at his appearance.

"Penelope wanted me to remind Remus about their date today at Hogsmeade. Where _is_ he, anyways?" Lily asked, pretending to look around.

"He's in the bathroom—he's been hogging it since twenty minutes ago," Sirius said, recovering from the lack of respect he got from James.

"Oh, I see. James—meet me at Honeyduke's. G'bye," Lily said quickly before gracefully leaving.

Sirius nudged James in the ribs. "Say, you got a move on, then?" Sirius asked, grinning broadly.

James just grinned stupidly.

"Penelope and Moony. You know, _I _think that Lily came up here to talk to you and used Remus as an excuse," Sirius said thoughtfully, noticing James turn slightly red.

"You think so?" James asked, his grin widening.

Sirius nodded. "Nice job, mate."

"Thanks," James said, beaming as he grabbed his black satin dress robes.

"So. Which color _now_, Prongsie?" Sirius asked, shaking his head as he grinned.

"Erm—navy blue, I guess. But the silver will go with your eyes…I sound like some fashion-conscious girl, don't I? Ahh, just go with navy blue," James decided.

"Yes, I was getting quite worried there when you said the bit about my eyes," Sirius said, chuckling.

James shrugged. He was in a good mood. Not even Sirius's teasing could bring him down. _Nothing_ could. Or so he thought.

"Hi, Lily!" James called out as soon as he saw her.

The wind was blowing behind Lily's hair, making it fan out. James smiled. She was beautiful.

Lily gave a small smile after a while.

They sat down on a table after buying chocolates.

As James opened a bar, he heard a voice calling his name.

"James! Zere you are! I have been looking all over for you. Come wiz me, I need to buy some more dress robes. We can also pick out our wedding robes zere too. It's good to be prepared," Celeste said, casting a superior glance at Lily, who looked completely furious.

Lily stood up quickly, knocking her chair over. She didn't seem to care though as she said evenly, a smile forced on her face, "James here is on a date with _me_, so if you would _excuse _us." Lily stared pointedly at her.

"Well, James happens to be my soon-to-be husband! I zink zat I have every right to ask him to come wiz me to shop!" Celeste shot back, her silvery hair sweeping her shoulders.

"_Accio Sirius_!" James muttered quickly, trying to think of a way to solve this problem.

Sirius soon arrived, flying through the air and nearly knocking Lily over.

"What is it, Prongs? I was stocking up on some Dungbombs over at Zonko's! I haven't even paid yet—the owner's going to be furious with me—oh! _Hello_, Celeste!" Sirius quickly said, beaming.

"'Ello, Sirius," Celeste smiled back as she had clearly been enjoying the attention that Sirius was paying to her these days. She had to admit, Sirius was even better looking than James.

"Sirius, you go with Celeste to buy new dress robes and I'll stay here with Lily," James said tiredly.

"No, that's all right!" Lily said in a shrill voice. "Go on, James—_go on_! Go get your _lovely_ wedding robes with your _lovely_ wife!" Lily left.

"Would you both like to accompany moi then?" Celeste asked, smiling more brightly now that Lily left.

Sirius agreed heartily right away while James sulked behind the two.

o.O.o.O.o

"And then he left with Celery!" Lily finished, sniffing. "What a jerk! I bet he's all happy right now—shopping for his _wedding robes_!"

Penelope sighed as Remus looked thoughtful.

"That doesn't exactly sound like Prongs to me. He told me that he doesn't like Celeste much, even as a friend, so I can't see him dying to go pick out wedding robes with her," Remus said after a while.

"I don't care. All I know is that he ditched me," Lily said childishly. "Not that I care if he's over there snogging Celery or if he's looking at matching wedding robes or if he's telling a wonderful joke of his to Celery who's laughing her head off—no, I don't care—don't give me that look, Penelope!" Lily added stubbornly.

Penelope had raised her eyebrows and nearly laughed at how obstinate Lily was being.

"Even if you don't care, I'll make sure I give you a good answer from him tomorrow," Remus promised and the three walked back home after buying some ice cream.

o.O.o.O.o

"And _then_ she dragged me to do stupid fittings with her after picking out at _least _twenty different dress robes _each _for me and her, and Padfoot here was gaping at every single gown she tried on like some stupid lovesick puppy—_yes, you were, Paddy, and you better admit it_—and _then_ she made us look at matching ones—I had to try on a _checkered_ one! How cruel is that? And it was _lilac_! Of course, Paddy here didn't complain, he tried it on so eagerly after I refused to that he knocked his socks off—_oh yes, you did_!" James finally stopped ranting after ten minutes.

Sirius was ready to pout before Remus broke in before he could.

"I take that you didn't enjoy this trip as Lily thought you did?" Remus asked, a smile in place.

"Of course not! It was _Celeste_ I was with—now, if it was _Lily_…" James trailed off, a dreamy look in his eyes as he stared upwards.

"I thought so," Remus said elegantly.

"So how did _your _date go?" James asked half-heartedly.

"Nice. Lily showed up halfway, nearly bawling when you ditched her for Celeste," Remus said casually.

"That's good. Wait—what? She was crying? Because I ditched her? Oh, Moony, you know that I wouldn't do that to her—she told me to go on and I did! You told me to listen to her and do what she tells me to do, so I did! What else was I supposed to do—stop her?" James asked, a look of skepticism on his handsome face.

Remus nodded. "You were."

"What? But—but—eurgh. Girls are so hard to understand!" James said, extremely frustrated as he plopped down on his bed.

"Wait, but didn't you say that you were going to understand Lily more by reading her diary?" Sirius asked, confused.

James leapt up. "That's right! I haven't checked her diary in so long! Maybe she said something about all this in it! Paddy, you're a bloody genius!"

"_Now_ you figure it out," Sirius said, grinning.

Frantically, he flipped his pillow over and out popped her diary. He eagerly opened it up.

"Aha!" James said triumphantly as he noticed the day's date in the corner. Lily had written in it again.

* * *

Author's note:

Sigh. I'm getting somewhat tired of this story and I don't know if people really like this, so I'm not sure if I should continue it or not…

Anyways. I know I have supporters…but…?

**Reviewers: **

: _James'sSnitchBoxersLover _: Yep, Lily's jealous…but James hadn't really _completely _noticed it just yet…he will, though, don't worry. And as for the marriage being resolved soon, perhaps the next chapter! Sorry!

: _Prongsie4028 _: Ahh, I know what it feels like…there was that time was down and I thought something crazy happened like I lost my memory and I couldn't think of my password…but that's another thing. Well, Lily and Celeste did battle some…and Lily will win, of course! Yay! Haha, it's quite all right, I always enjoy long reviews. Thanks for the effort!

: _metalmarc _: wow, three reviews! Thanks…clarification first. Actually, I've always thought that James was a Seeker as well (because of the movie and being Harry's father) until like last year when J.K. Rowling apparently said in an interview that James was a Chaser. I liked him being a Seeker better, but I usually try to go with what she says…Sorry about that bit…and as for him letting the others score, I need to clear up on that, I meant that he didn't try to score the Quaffle, letting everyone else have a chance at it…he's definitely not the Keeper…sorry! And as for the freaky French female, well, let's say it's an idea of mine…hope you liked it. And I hope that cleared up things!

: _End-of-ur-world_ : Thanks!

**Thanks to ale07, birdgirl1990, chacha-sista, metalmarc, and PaigeLuvsJames for adding this to your favorites and again, thanks to metalmarc for adding this to your alert list! **

And everyone, please go check out **Ways To Ask Out Miss Lily Evans**, my other story…it's got about three more chapters left in it (total 12, I'm thinking) and I would like some feedback on it…thanks!


	13. Chapter 13

**

* * *

Never Got Along**

By: neen

* * *

author note

**Please read this before reading the story! The info might help you out a lot…and takes about one minute! **

Set in 5th year as you might notice. It's the beginning of Lily's hate for him

My own character: Penelope Walker. She is a Gryffindor, who is also in 5th year and is basically Lily's best friend.

Yes, James has recently asked Lily out before this opening scene (the 1st time as well) and Lily refused him and gave a reason of studies being more important. Then Lily notices his personality and attitude and greatly hates it.

New character: Celeste Provolone (she is half-veela, like Fleur) – she won't wreck Lily and James's relationship, don't worry…

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

"_Dear Diary,_

_I DESPISE THAT STUPID, UGLY FRENCH GIRL. Even if she's not really that ugly. She is the most annoying git I've ever met—even worse than how James was last year. The old James would be extremely tolerable next to Celery. I really hope that James doesn't fall for her. That would stink more than flobberworms. I hope he can tell that she's half-veela or something—stupid, flirty, pretty creatures. I've looked it up and as long as they get angry, the charm wears off, which is why I enjoy infuriating her in front of James—otherwise, James might have fallen for her. Ugh. I hope that she gets some feathers stuck up in her arse or something—I know that's mean, but I really do like James. Anyways…so today James and I were over at Honeydukes and I was enjoying our peaceful date before someone (hmm…) interrupted it! The nerve of her! I was very close to hexing her so-called pretty face off. But I didn't want to make James mad at me or anything. Speaking of which, I've become friends with him. Sorry I haven't written in this for the longest time. I've been…preoccupied, let's say. Penelope's right. I think I _am_ starting to fall for James." _

James eyes nearly popped out. He quickly went to the bottom of the entry and saw Lily's flourish of a signature and knew that it was definitely Lily Evans.

"Merlin," James breathed out, not daring to believe it. He reread the entry over and over again, a small smile absently sitting on his face. He then suddenly recalled that Lily had said something about him on a date with her when Celeste came earlier that day. He laid back, grinning. His head contacted with something soft and it let out a muffled noise.

James sat up quickly and brushed away the covers. His owl, it seemed, was back.

He gave it a gentle stroke, rearranging the feathers that had stuck up and took the piece of mauve parchment that was his mum's favorite.

He opened it rather slowly. He hesitated before reading it, dreading the answer.

"_Dear Jamesie,_

_Your letter surprised me greatly. Though Madeline Provolone is not one to lie, I have **not** agreed to any of this arranged marriage business. As you said, I also believe that you should go find your own wife. I'm sure Celeste is a wonderful candidate—she seems charming, but I have no idea where you heard this nonsense. And I, for one, am ashamed of you, James! You know your dear old mum wouldn't do anything like this! _

_Your father is doing fine. It seems Lord Voldemort (the Dark Lord) that your father and I have briefly mentioned in your presence, is gaining power steadily and quickly. Your father _has _been very busy lately, mostly because of this. James, be careful, even at Hogwarts. I know Dumbledore's there now—better than that Dippet—Dippet's a wonderful person, of course, but I'd say that Voldemort sole feared person is Dumbledore. Make sure you are careful, understand? Well, your father's finally arrived, and I need to ask the house-elves to cook something special. Have a good day, dear. _

_Love,_

_Mum" _

James sighed with relief. Celeste wasn't going to be married to him. Thank Merlin. On top of that, Lily liked him. Things were good.

Tomorrow, he would explain everything to everyone.

He slept rather comfortably that night, dreaming.

o.O.o.O.o

"Morning!" James said cheerfully.

"Morn," Sirius mumbled, not so perky in the morning as James nearly dragged him to breakfast.

"Oh come on, Paddy, Moony's already there!" James sighed impatiently and kicked Sirius in the shins.

"Ow! Damn, Prongs! I'm your _friend_, you know someone that you will have an everlasting connection with. Merlin," Sirius muttered.

"I have good news that I need to confront our dear Celeste with," James explained and continued dragging Sirius.

James sat down quickly beside Celeste as soon as he saw that Lily had arrived and was picking at her food absently, shooting furious glances at Celeste while Penelope was whispering in her ear, no doubt trying to calm her down. Lily stabbed at her biscuit.

"Celeste," James greeted loudly.

"M'dear James, 'ow are you zis morning?" Celeste asked warmly, batting her long eyelashes that curled naturally.

"I owled my mum about our arranged marriage and guess what I found out?" James said, still good-naturedly.

"What? _You owled your muzzer_? What ever for?" Celeste managed to ask, getting rather anxious, picking at her biscuit.

"My mum said that your mother lied. We do not have an arranged marriage because my mum didn't agree to anything," James now said, any trace of a smile wiped entirely off.

"Really? I have no idea what zis _lie_ you are talking about, James. Eat," Celeste said sharply, her anger starting to flare.

James stood up. "Provolone. We do not have an arranged marriage!"

"Oui! We _do, _James! Like I said before, my muzzer would not lie to me!" Celeste cried out heatedly, she too standing up.

"Believe it! She did!" James shouted.

"But—but you like me, do you not, James?" Celeste asked desperately.

James looked at her in the eye. "No, Provolone, I don't." He coolly departed the table.

Celeste slumped down to her seat. Her hair seemed to droop and her eyes lost the usual sparkle. She thought guiltily about the letter that her mother had sent her two days ago and took it out, reading it again. (pretend that the letter is in French, because even though I'm taking French, I have no idea how to say some of the stuff…sorry!)

"_Celeste,_

_I hope you have captured Monsieur Potter's heart. If you have, well done, I shall ask Madame Potter if she will arrange a marriage between the two of you. Think of the fame, wealth, and your handsome husband you would get! _

_If you have not, quickly come back to Beauxbatons. I have not truly mentioned the arranged marriage idea to Madame Potter yet, like I told you before. I only said that to bring you confidence. However, I'm sure my charming daughter has used her veela skills well, have you not? Please write a quick reply. _

_Lovingly,_

_Mother"_

Celeste sighed. "It seems zat James has not fallen for me. I am defeated."

That night, Celeste sneaked out of the castle and quickly departed on the flying horse-drawn carriage her mother had sent to her after owling her mum about the situation.

She had left for good. (YAAAY!)

The next morning, many people noticed her absence, including Lily.

"Good," Lily sniffed as she sat down with Penelope for breakfast.

Penelope nudged her, "Let's go sit with them, shall we?"

Lily sighed. "All right."

Lily sat down next to James, who smiled at her. Lily turned slightly pink.

"So, where did the Celery girl go?" Lily asked casually, trying not to show that she cared much.

"She left me a letter and told me that there really wasn't an arranged marriage between the two of us and that she went back to Beauxbatons," James said, shrugging as he buttered two biscuits. He handed one to Lily. "Want one?"

Lily took it and gave him a smile. "Thanks."

James grinned.

o.O.o.O.o

It was the end of the day and the two were in their History of Magic classes, getting bored to death. The humidity of the room were causing Lily's eyes to droop slightly. Suddenly a wad of paper hovered near her head. She snatched it out of the air, praying that Professor Binns did not notice.

She opened it up. It was from James.

"_Hi._"

She wrote back. "_Hi. We're in class right now! What if Binns catches us?" _

James grinned as soon as he saw the reply. He scrawled out something and it hovered back. James winked at her.

"_Binns can't see it, only you and I can. All he sees is our wands moving slightly, but that's all right. How are you?" _

_"That's really difficult to do! I'm impressed. I'm good, what about you?" _

_"Just dandy. If I recall correctly, you told Celeste that you were on a date with me yesterday at Hogsmeade. Do you confirm?" _

Lily flushed. She hadn't meant to let that slip. "_Yes. Friendly of course."_

_"Whoever heard of a friendly date?" _

_"Well, I started it, so there."_

_"Nice, Lily. So how about a non-friendly date?" _

Lily's heart nearly stopped. She had just admitted to herself that she started to like him, but this was too quick. _"I don't know."_

"_Okay. I'll be here waiting." _

_"It might be a while, James."_

_"It's all right. Part of the fun."_

_"Fine. Yes, I will."_

_"Really? Excellent. Tomorrow, meet me by that mirror on the fourth floor at 7."_

_"Some date. Checking ourselves in the mirror or an evening stroll, I suppose?" _

"_You'll see_."

Lily smiled to herself as she pocketed the note, making sure that James did not see her do so.

o.O.o.O.o

Lily looked around impatiently. James had better not have stood her up. She tapped her foot. She twirled around, glancing at herself in the mirror. Suddenly, the mirror swung open by an invisible force.

Lily gasped. James's head was floating in the air in front of a tunnel. "Hi, Lily!"

Lily was still spluttering in disbelief before James grabbed her hand gently and tugged her inside, behind the mirror.

"What—where are we?" Lily asked, looking around as James whispered, "_Lumos_," beside her.

"In a tunnel that's going straight to Honeyduke's," James said simply.

"How—how did you _find_ this?" Lily looked around, amazed.

"Not me, but Padfoot—Sirius—it's amazing, isn't it?" James said, grinning as the two crawled through the entrance.

"But aren't we breaking the rules?" Lily asked.

"Which is why I brought this," James said and held up his Invisibility Cloak.

"You have one of those?" she asked, clearly deeply impressed.

"Come on."

"Aren't we being too bold?" Lily asked as they marched into the Honeyduke's Shop, buying Sugar Quills and slabs of chocolate.

"Ah, don't worry, Lily. They need business—they're only too happy to have customers," James assured her and the two ate their chocolate, chattering happily.

The two then strolled around Hogsmeade, hand-in-hand, enjoying the beautiful sight and the fact that they were together.

James _finally _got Lily's heart.

* * *

Author's Note:

Yep. That's the end…because I seriously have no more inspiration or ideas for this…unless you guys give me some! Please? No sequel for this, sorry—I've made up my mind. But if you guys want me to write another story, feel free to ask in your review!

I have a new story up called **The Room of Requirement** if you guys want any more of my stories…and if you haven't checked out **Ways to Ask Out Miss Lily Evans**, please do so, because the last chapter will be up soon and I _will_ be writing a sequel for that story on James's deflation! Thanks.

**Reviewers:**

: _phantom radio _: it's all right! Thanks for coming back…I was worried a bit! Thought you suddenly started hating this story or something…

: _Prongsie4028 _: Yay! Someone noticed, thank you, thank you! Yes, I do try to post up a chapter because I know that readers are eager for the next…so I try to post one each day or around every two days..hehe, I just love your long and funny reviews..

: _James'sSnitchBoxersLover _: Yeah, James _is _a bit slow, isn't he? Hehe

: _1880 _: Thanks!

: _cherokeegirl47 _: I know exactly what you mean…I used to be one as well before I started writing myself…now I know…thanks for reviewing! I'm honored.

: _cher816 _: Thanks for reading my stories!

**Thanks to 1880, cherokeegirl47, hypersquash17, penname2004 for adding this to their favorites and 1880 for adding this to your alert list! Sorry to anyone else I might have left off or will leave off because this story is done! Thank you for being such wonderful reviewers and readers! **


End file.
